<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Will You Live Your Tomorrow? by nerdcanread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717910">How Will You Live Your Tomorrow?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread'>nerdcanread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana never thought that a lost cat could teach her how to live her tomorrow and leave her broken past behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo &amp; Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Today Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story depicts sensitive topics of mental health about self-harm, violence, abuse, self-blame and how the characters find their way to recovery by learning to cope up and overcoming their issues. For those people who still live in the dark, hang on. A torch of light will come your way.  (Posted in A03 with the consent of my co-author)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Summer of 2016…</p><p> </p><p>I stood in the hallway. Observing students walking around and getting their things out of their lockers. Summer just started and everyone couldn’t wait to get out of the university. This day was my last day of being a student, I was being sentimental. Reminiscing about the life I had spent studying. Now, it’s time to get the fruits of my labour and earn some cash.</p><p> </p><p>I was afraid of tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for me to let go of attachments, not only the people but the place and things I used to dwell with.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll admit that the first day I had in this university was one of the loneliest moments of my life until I learned to communicate and connect with some people. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard for me to make friends. I never speak to anyone more than I speak to myself in my head. I always thought that the people that I love always leave so I never bother making intimate connections and intimacy scares me more than anything mainly because I experienced non-consensual ways of being intimate that I no longer wanted to be close with somebody else.</p><p> </p><p>But peer pressure was hard to resist. So I ended up seeing a boy out of school-trend. The boy I never love and the boy who never loves me. I guess being painfully tragic and miserable became a trend as well. </p><p> </p><p>I had to let go of these attachments and start over again.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my locker and took out the papers inside of it. I saw the mark on my last exam, 1.00, it was perfect but it doesn’t feel like it.</p><p> </p><p>My train of thoughts was interrupted by a pat on my shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” I looked at my side and greeted the familiar voice, “Hey there.” I made a small smile. It was my friend, Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Mina is a type of person that would not push me over the edge with questions. She’s the kind of person that respects my privacy and space. I actually enjoy her silent company. </p><p> </p><p>“My condolences, Sana. How are you doing?” I sensed the worriedness on her face and I tried to mask my sadness. I never wanted to be the centre of everyone’s pity party.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” I said and opened my backpack to put my stuff inside.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you get a perfect score on our last test, it must have been hard for you to answer that knowing that your boyfriend has passed away.”</p><p> </p><p>Right, someone close to me had passed away but I was not given time to mopped around and be sad. I'm not sure what level of sadness should I show on my face just for people to feel satisfied to know that I am grieving. On the last day of my examination as a student, I received a call that my boyfriend passed away. I still took the test in the morning and went home at night to attend the service. I haven’t been sleeping well but I was feeling numb.</p><p> </p><p>I did not cry, not a single tear. I wasn’t able to feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>After the service last night, I went to the university, as usual, to let them all sign my clearance and get my stuff out. My feelings were void and I wasn’t sure how to express myself well.</p><p> </p><p>“I reviewed well for the test, It’s not that hard,” I answered</p><p> </p><p>She smiled “It was hard for me,” and chuckled “So, are you attending the batch party before graduation on Saturday?” she asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, I still have to attend the funeral service later and the batch party happens to be overlapping with the last service.” </p><p> </p><p>She patted my head and gave me some assurance, “It’s fine, we understand if you can’t. But don’t be such a stranger, okay? We haven't been able to hang out since you dated Mark. Let’s hang out after graduation.”</p><p> </p><p>Remember when people said that being in a relationship takes you away from your friends? It's true. Hearing his name makes me feel sad but there were no tears in my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try,” I said</p><p> </p><p>But I never tried.</p><p> </p><p>My boyfriend who suffered depression... I’ve seen his body inside the casket. He did not look like himself, he was a bit bloated and his eyes were dark and open. His body looks heavy but so was his life.</p><p> </p><p>I used to hate him when he was alive, but at that moment all I felt was a pity. I started asking questions, like how can someone give up their life like that?</p><p> </p><p> I did not understand him, but I did eventually.</p><p> </p><p>There are only 3 cycles of life. BEING BORN. FUCKING UP, DYING.</p><p> </p><p>The last conversation we had was crystal clear inside my head. We always fight about trivial matters. We both dated each other for convenience. He was gay and I was bored. I was a trophy girlfriend and he was in a secret relationship. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Sana. Just come along this weekend. My mom wants to see you." he said</p><p> </p><p>"You've been disrupting my weekend with those family affairs of yours. Why don't you just quit pretending and tell them that you are gay?"  I snapped</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it's easy? My family is religious! They wouldn't accept me! If only it was that easy then I wouldn't need you!" he yelled</p><p> </p><p>"Then, tell them we broke up!" </p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea what am I going through," he said</p><p> </p><p>He was right, I have none, but so was he. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to do this anymore," I said</p><p> </p><p>"My dad would kill me if he knew the truth. Please help me. You're the only friend I have. " </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>His family and friends spent lots of time with their blame game on me for what happened. Like, it was my fault why he jumped off the bridge with his secret boyfriend when his father caught them together. </p><p> </p><p>He texted me for help and I thought it was just one of his desperate sad attempts to get me back. </p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault!” his mother yelled at me as she held the picture of his son and wept.</p><p> </p><p>I started to believe that it was my fault. If only I helped him at that time. If only I wasn’t being selfish in catching up with my lost sleep, Maybe his father won’t scare him and chase after him and he wouldn’t have to jump off that bridge in fright.</p><p> </p><p>I saw his dad at his funeral. He was quiet but I know he has loud noises inside his head. He looked at me and I did too. </p><p> </p><p>We both hid the truth in silence. While everyone never knew the truth and put all the blame in me. </p><p> </p><p>Out of all people that mourned, I hope the noises inside his dad's head won't go away. </p><p> </p><p>I spent months inside my room. Feeling numb, drowning myself with guilt for feeling void. When my parents started asking what’s my next plan after everything, I couldn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>I thought being smart is enough to live life well but I was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I was just smart because I memorized everything but everything I know has no substance right now. I still do not know how to handle myself well.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to pick myself up and start living or rather making a living. I applied for countless jobs, heard hundreds of No’s and one Yes. </p><p> </p><p>I took the chance of that.</p><p> </p><p>As the first day of me at my university, the first day of my job was one of the loneliest moments of my life. </p><p> </p><p>I took that job for almost a year until I had to quit. </p><p> </p><p>I took some time off, trying to figure out what it is I want. I am just a nobody with no special skills. The job was okay, I met good people but I did not feel the connection. I felt disconnected as ever and dead inside every day I came back home.</p><p> </p><p>I still have those nightmares where my boyfriend jumped off the bridge being chased by his father with a gun on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>I always think I was just exaggerating my feelings so I would continue living. </p><p> </p><p>When I came back home, I thought of the introductory noise as a warm welcome however, it was just my parents fighting and dad picking up his bags to leave the house. My mom was crying, my dad didn’t shed a single tear.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t too but I have to console her for it was my familial duty to do so and by that time I wonder, how good it was to have someone consoling you when you have the shittiest day of your life because I never had someone that really tried to understand how I feel.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to reach out to people to know what’s wrong with me because my urge to die was strong due to the fact that I couldn’t find any purpose to live due to lack of emotional connection and passion to pursue the future. My self-blame game reached the MVP status. Everything I do makes me nervous that I decided not to do anything anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor said I have PTSD and developed GAD and depression. Maybe depression is contagious. A painful way to die. After countless Cognitive Behavior Therapy,  I gave up. I just decided to save my money for my funeral and my death plan. I picked up my phone and bought a cremation plan. The same day, I also packed my bags and left home. Why? Because it’s hard for me to kill myself at home. I always have to wear long sleeves and they would ask why. I just told them I felt cold even though the weather peaked at 33 degrees celsius. Even showering hurts me, everyone who did this would get what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>I figured out my way out of life. A small apartment for myself to do whatever I want.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing I did when I got my own apartment, I cried on the bedroom floor until I fell asleep. Maybe I was starting to feel things? Maybe I was anxious? Or is it because I suppressed a lot of feelings that I burst? But still, those feelings that I couldn’t explain. I couldn’t name them. I feel like an empty shell, so vulnerable and ready to crack anytime. I was ready to end the cycle of my misery and prepare for the third phase.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, I went to the convenience store nearest to my neighbourhood. I put my items on the cashier and the girl at the counter looked at me with an unreadable gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“A blade, a gauze and antiseptic?” the girl raised her brows, she looked at the items at the counter and  I just nodded and ignored her stares. I also didn’t know why I still bought a gauze and antiseptic. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s my anxiety telling me to do so.</p><p> </p><p>I paid for my items, the girl picked it up in a paper bag and put an additional item inside before she gave it to me “Here, a red pen. It’s free.” the girl said </p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drawing is more fun than cutting,” she said nonchalantly</p><p> </p><p>I actually appreciate her words and freebie, but when one is feeling down, even kind words seem to be meaningless and muted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I read her name tag and said her name “Momo.”</p><p> </p><p>When I went out of the store, I saw a black cat wearing a pink collar curled on the cold floor of the street. It’s dirty and looks like it was lost by its owner.</p><p> </p><p>I just spared a glance and left.</p><p> </p><p>That night, I used the red pen to draw on my wrist.</p><p> </p><p>A silhouette of a cat.</p><p> </p><p> Maybe another day to live won’t hurt much.</p><p> </p><p>I picked up a book called ‘How the Poor Die? By George Orwell circa 1929.’ turned on some classical music and drank some hot chocolate.  It’s been a long time since I practised self-care, It felt nice. But it was short-lived.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, my anxiety was at its peak.  It would just come with no reason and a series of panic attacks would abruptly come and it would feel as if I’m drowning. Basically, it feels like death but worse. </p><p> </p><p>I have decided that this day would be my last day on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>I was actually smiling when I went out. I guess I lost some screws in my head.</p><p> </p><p>I went to the convenience store again to buy some things. I saw the same cat I saw last night at the side of the doorstep of the store.  At the counter, it’s the same girl from last night wearing the same gaze she had yesterday, Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“A rope,  pan, coal, lighter, liquor and cigarette pack?” she asked as if she knew what I would do.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't Fifty Shades of Grey, right?" her humour abruptly failed and I sighed in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, would you please hurry?” I snapped like I always do, she raised her brows again and sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” she packed my items and gave the items hesitantly  “Y-You… Would you like to grab a drink later?” she asked, her eyes were filled with worries and doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t usually ask that question, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just thought....”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re trying to do,” I answered</p><p> </p><p>You can't save me. </p><p> </p><p>“It still would hurt, you know,” she said discreetly</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll find another purpose to live if you try to live another day?”</p><p> </p><p>Then I heard a noise outside of the store then proceeded to check it out. </p><p> </p><p>It was a loud thud and a cat purring in pain, I saw a pale girl about to throw another stone at the poor cat. “Pest!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” I called out and the pale girl immediately ran away.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Momo asked behind me </p><p> </p><p>“The cat…” I said, the cat was shaking in fear and its forehead was wounded by the stone thrown at it. It looks like it’s lost and in pain. Just like me.</p><p> </p><p>“Dying like animals, for instance, with nobody standing by, nobody interested, the death not even noticed till the morning,”  I remembered a passage from the book I’ve read last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor little thing,” Momo said as she tried to approach the cat but the cat stepped back in fear.</p><p> </p><p>A group of high schoolers went inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go inside, take care, both of you,” Momo said and sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” I called out, maybe I was at the point of being impulsive when I said this  “Do you sell c-cat food here?” I asked and she looked at me incredulously</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think...wait, I’ll check the stock if we have. Come with me,” she said</p><p> </p><p>After the group of the high schoolers paid for their items, Momo attended to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this for the cat outside?” Momo smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just feed it,” I said</p><p> </p><p>“We only have the 7-kilo pack,” Momo said</p><p> </p><p>“I think I saw a small pack on the rack…”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh? That one is already expired!” she grinned awkwardly and kept the smaller pack. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s too much, I just plan to feed it today. I can’t afford the larger pack.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could exchange your items. It would be enough.” Momo smiled, ready to take my items. I pull my items close to me “I think I’ll just come back…” I said and ready to leave, </p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense! you should take it with you...I mean the cat,  It’s been here for three days and that girl keeps on coming back for that cat. I would’ve taken that cat with me but my landlord does not permit pets at home.” Momo’s face looks so concerned for the cat that it’s making me convinced to take it in. </p><p> </p><p>“No wonder it’s full of wounds.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it would die if no one takes it in.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I…” Momo took my items from my hand, “There this vet clinic and pet store two blocks away from here. I’ll give you the location…” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even take care of myself, how could I take care of a cat?” </p><p> </p><p>“They say cats cure depression,” Momo said as she picked up the cat food and gave it to me. “Here, a candy to cheer you up. It’s free,” she said</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>I picked up the black scared cat and lightly patted its head to bring comfort and reassurance.  “Come with me.” I saw a pendant letter on its collar.</p><p> </p><p> 'T.’</p><p> </p><p>I ended up spending my day at a vet clinic with a cat on my lap. I guess my plan to kill myself could wait a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"She's lucky her injuries are not severe. The head is the most delicate part of the body. Was she in an accident?" the vet asked</p><p> </p><p>"Someone hurt her," I replied</p><p> </p><p>"That's terrible, did you catch the one who did this?" </p><p> </p><p>"She ran away." </p><p> </p><p>"That's unfortunate. She's a cute one, what's her name?" </p><p> </p><p>I remembered the letter on her collar 'T' and thought of something but miserably failed, "I haven't named her." I honestly said</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, a foster cat?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I still have to look for its owner." </p><p> </p><p>"That's very nice of you. We have a name chart that you might want to check out to help you temporarily name this little angel. We can also help you stick posters for the lost cat to find the owner." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"You should take one of  our pet carriers so it would be easy to take her home." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thanks for the help, Dr Yoo."</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jeongyeon.” </p><p> </p><p>Author’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Sana went inside her apartment with a heavy sigh and had a staring contest with the cat who refused to go out of the carrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you afraid of me?” Sana asked the cat and the cat just looked at her as it curled itself on the corner of the carrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, I won’t hurt you,” she said as she tried to pick up the cat inside but received a scratch instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What an ungrateful behaviour, my feline friend!” Sana groaned as she tended to her hurting wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” She gave the cat food and water outside of the carrier and proceeded to sleep on her couch.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up, she saw the cat food gone from the tray and she felt something warm beside her.</p><p> </p><p>It was the cat snuggling beside her.</p><p> </p><p>And that made Sana smile after such a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll extend my life until we find your owner.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana realized that any ungrateful behaviour from their part is really an act of sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>‘Thunder.’</p><p> </p><p>Sana named the cat Thunder, but the cat seemed to be unresponsive and apathetic.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder is a psycho.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Sana came back from the groceries and cooked Salmon for herself. Thunder stole the Salmon from the table and Sana was left with rice to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder has a habit of scratching the sofa and wallpapers on Sana’s wall.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder peed on Sana’a favourite sweater when Sana gave her a lecture, Thunder gave zero fucks about her. </p><p> </p><p>Sana told Thunder to leave a lot of times but she stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder makes Sana angry but she never hits her.</p><p> </p><p>But Thunder also has a soft side.</p><p> </p><p>She loves to be pet.</p><p> </p><p>When you pet her, she nearly passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder does what she pleases and never compromises her freedom. She has qualities that people should possess: Her posture seems to be the epitome of feminine, an elegance rarely seen in women these days. She carries herself well. She’s satisfied with her existence and very sure of her character. She never felt sorry, it’s not that she’s ungrateful. She just knows better and she knows how to live well. She lives as if she doesn’t care about tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder was hurt by people and got lost by her owner and yet she still lives a happy life.</p><p> </p><p>Something that Sana wants to learn.</p><p> </p><p>“How will I live tomorrow?” Sana asked Thunder who was peaceful sleeping on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Sana decided to bring Thunder to a park for the lazy fat cat to exercise.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder, c’mon fetch!” and Sana threw away the frisbee and Thunder just looked at it and closed her eyes as she lazed around the park bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re no fun.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana got up to pick up the frisbee until she heard Thunder cry out loud and an angry voice came after.</p><p> </p><p>“Pest!”</p><p> </p><p>It was that pale girl again from the convenience store that threw a stone towards the poor cat. Sana was furious when she saw the girl hit Thunder with a slingshot. She immediately checked on Thunder and luckily it was just a mere scratch on her butt.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>The pale girl was about to make her escape again until Sana caught here and tugged her collar.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re coming with me to the police station!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What would you charge me f-for?” the girl asked mockingly</p><p> </p><p>“Animal abuse!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re funny.” the girl chuckled, “They wouldn’t even let me charge some person with domestic violence.” She scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was about to hit the girl until she saw the girl’s face up close.</p><p> </p><p>All bruised and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What happened to y-you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were just about to hit me, right? Come on, you coward!” The girl challenged her and Sana loosen her grip from the girl’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did someone hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shook her head as she pushed Sana away to straightened up her clothes, “Your cat doesn’t even know how to defend itself, pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey! Where are you going?” Sana called out and the girl gave her one last look before she left.</p><p> </p><p>“If I spot your cat again defenseless next time, I’ll kill it.” she threatened and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana brought Thunder to the veterinary clinic again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder? I see you already named her. What happened to her?” Dr Yoo Jeongyeon asked</p><p> </p><p>“That same girl attacked her again.” </p><p> </p><p>“People who can’t love animals can’t love people either, I know that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, why do people hurt animals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because they were hurt by others too so they lashed their madness to these innocent creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re funny.” the girl chuckled, “They wouldn’t even let me charge some person with domestic violence.” She scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Sana remembered the girl’s words and she couldn’t help herself but think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Sana had a manic episode of panic attacks… The only difference that night is that Thunder was there to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Meow…” the cat purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for being here, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>The following day came, Sana was on her way to a grocery store until she heard a commotion on a distant music store. The girl was trying to escape her way out of the store until a guy pulled her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE GUITAR WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?!” Then the guy slapped the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! Please d-don’t hurt me. I c-can't take it…”</p><p> </p><p>“KIM DAHYUN, THIS GUITAR WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just want t-to make m-music…”</p><p> </p><p>“A bitch like you will never go anywhere but the corners of our house.”</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE!”</p><p> </p><p>Then the man dragged the girl inside the store.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Sana realized it was that pale girl who hated Thunder.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you are Kim Dahyun and this is your life…”</p><p> </p><p>I guess we all have our own sets of struggles.</p><p> </p><p>Second time Sana saw this, the guy was insulting the pale girl because apparently, the pale girl gave out wrong change towards a customer.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY ARE YOU STUPID?!” The guy slapped the pale girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I quit! I’ll just leave!”</p><p> </p><p>The guy’s face softened as he apologized, “Babe, I’m sorry. I was just caught up in a moment. Please don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take this anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you leave me, I don’t know what to do with myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s none of my concern anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you if you leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you hurt me all the time…”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t happen. I never hurt you. You’re wrong.” he gaslighted the pale girl and the girl was left all confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s all in my head,” she said</p><p> </p><p>The third time Sana saw the man hurting the girl, she called the police to report the incident.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the man hurting the girl at the music store, he slapped her and verbally abused her too!” Sana explained her complaint.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear, do you know that man at the music store?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just stay out of a couple's fight and mind your own business?” the police said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Sana was shocked and disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“That guy is a good man, he’s my good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“People like you disgust me,” Sana said as she walked out the police station.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time Sana saw the man hurting Dahyun, she hit the guy with the guitar he sells and dragged Dahyun by the arm towards her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"You're coming with me." </p><p> </p><p>Little did Sana knows, it's the start of changes in her life.</p><p> </p><p>How will she live her tomorrow?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tomorrow With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fourth time Sana saw the man hurting Dahyun, she hit the guy with the guitar he sells and dragged Dahyun by the arm towards her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“YAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Dahyun asked as Sana pushed her towards her couch and she got the medkit to treat the latter’s injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you letting him hurt you?!” Sana was angry. She cannot understand how other people could be so cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that to yourself.” Dahyun pointed at the badge on Sana’s wrist, “If that’s your way of killing yourself, then this is mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-This is a different topic! He hurts you and shames you in public!”</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s because he loves me,” Dahyun said with the softest voice she could ever produce.</p><p> </p><p>“HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know enough. You get caught up with your feelings that you became blind. He manipulated your feelings by saying ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again. I didn’t hurt you. It’s all in your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I BELIEVE HIM!”</p><p> </p><p>“HE GASLIGHTED YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>“I DON’T CARE! I LOVE HIM!”</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve much better than a guy like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Dahyun cried. She cried until there are no more tears left in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who will love me if he’s not there?”</p><p> </p><p>“A guy like that does not deserve your love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am mentally and emotionally drained,” she said and Sana sat beside her and tended to her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“You did love him enough. It’s time to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Thunder leapt on Dahyun’s lap and that took Dahyun by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But I hurt this cat before…”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess cats know how to love openly and forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt animals because they’re innocent and vulnerable. People often lose their respect once they have seen someone’s vulnerable side. It’s not okay to be vulnerable. We all have to learn how to fight back. I’d give anything for me to take my revenge against him. But I always cower in fear. I hated everything that looked vulnerable. I hated myself above all. I wish to gain the courage to speak up. But every time I speak up, my voice is often silent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Courage starts when you leave a toxic relationship and start anew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you helping me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can see myself in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana decided to help Dahyun by offering to be her roommate. There’s no way she would let Dahyun go back to that music store. The first two weeks, Dahyun was struggling with her urge to come back to the music store. When you’ve been physically hurt for the longest time, it’s like you’ll doubt and feel restless when everything seems safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder seems to be fond of you.” Sana pointed out the cat beside Dahyun’s side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun raised her brows and asked, “Are you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana scoffed and slyly smirked, “It depends…”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on which one am I jealous at.”</p><p> </p><p> “Sana, I still love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, is this really okay? Am I really okay?” Dahyun asked one night before they slept. Sana ran her hands through Dahyun’s hair to give her reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay...We’re okay… We will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, I feel like a burden to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a burden. I offered this voluntarily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to tell me how you feel. Your eyes often look so sad. You’ve been helping me for a while now. The least I could do is listen to your troubles.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked at Dahyun’s eyes that were filled with sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a boyfriend...and he died because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Sana told her the details and story of her life. Dahyun listened intently.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Sana, it’s not your fault.” Dahyun hugged Sana and ran her hands at her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll change everything if I can.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s at peace and he doesn’t need you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I abandoned him and let him down. I’m feeling numb and every move I make is painful. No matter how much I speak about him with respect and love, My guilt, resentment and anxiety take over. How I wish I let him know that he’s important for me too.” Sana weeped</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to spell everything out. Indirectly, they might know. Dead or alive, our loved ones still live in our memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is much easier said than done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grief is a process and not a task. There is no universal way of healing. There’s no quick fix. Don’t be afraid of the pain. It’s just gonna stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we never forget our loss?</p><p> </p><p>“ We will never forget. It’s a price we have to pay for the extent of our love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once suicide enters your reality, you live in its shadow.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun held Sana’s face and looked at her eyes, “Believe me when I say this, we will live, tomorrow and the next day and that’s enough to hope for.”</p><p> </p><p>Every time Sana would have her panic attacks and urge to self-harm, Dahyun was there to hold her through the night and Thunder was there to give her a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, I can’t imagine how I will live my tomorrow without you and Thunder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, I want you to live your tomorrow with no regrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will you live your tomorrow, Dahyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>One day, Sana took Dahyun out to a restaurant. She was very happy to have Dahyun with her. She loves Dahyun’s sense of humour. Sana knows they are two broken-hearted people and yet, they feel so right for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy to be with you.” Sana smiled at Dahyun and Dahyun held her hand in return and smiled back, “Angel, I am happy to be with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I am an angel? Is it because I am pretty?” Sana said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, angels could be from hell too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Then Dahyun laughed, “Why? Those angels are hot, like literally.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you think I am hot?” Sana moved towards her suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun just calmly dismissed her, “I didn’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Just say you love me too!” Sana said frustratedly and Dahyun calmed her down by holding her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, if I learn how to love again, you’re the first person who’ll ever hear those words from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? So, I am already first in the line?” Sana’s eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“You ask as if there are a lot of people lining up on me.” Dahyun giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have you seen how the waiter stared at you? I so want to punch the living daylights on his face.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re funny. Your hands are too soft and delicate to punch.” Dahyun gently rubbed her thumb on Sana’s hand and Sana intertwined her’s with Dahyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You fit perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheesy!”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed at each other.</p><p> </p><p>She unexpectedly saw her ex-boyfriend’s family on a distant table and expectedly, his mother marched towards her table.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I see. You are laughing now when my son is dead because of you!” she yelled</p><p> </p><p>“Sana is she…” Dahyun asked for confirmation and Sana nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon, please don’t make a scene,” Dahyun said to the old woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? You have no right to butt in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, not when you disrespect my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not a good person! Because of her, my son killed himself!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not her fault! Your son’s decision isn’t Sana’s decision!”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you disrespect me?!” The old lady was about to hit Dahyun and that’s a signal for Sana to step in.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP IT!” It was Sana who stood up from her table, Dahyun squeezed her hand in reassurance. </p><p> </p><p>It is time to let them know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“For the longest time, you blamed me for what happened, but have you ever asked him?!” Sana pointed out to the father of her ex-boyfriend at the distant table.</p><p> </p><p>He was quiet and his eyes were dark. His legs were shaking and his hands were on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“The noises in your head, I can hear it,” Sana told the man.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” the old woman asked</p><p> </p><p>“Mark jumped off the bridge with his boyfriend…”</p><p> </p><p>“That was his friend! How dare you insult my son?!”</p><p> </p><p>“His father chased them with a gun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no proof.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana showed her texts from Mark before he died.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Sana. Just come along this weekend. My mom wants to see you." </p><p> </p><p>"You've been disrupting my weekend with those family affairs of yours. Why don't you just quit pretending and tell them that you are gay?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it's easy? My family is religious! They wouldn't accept me! If only it was that easy then I wouldn't need you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Then, tell them we broke up!" </p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea what I am going through." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to do this anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"My dad would kill me if he knew the truth. Please help me. You're the only friend I have. " </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>“If you still don’t believe me, why don’t you ask his father?” Sana said</p><p> </p><p>His father started to sobbed as his guilt pent up inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“IT’S MY FAULT! I DID IT! I'M SORRY!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve done that a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Sana exits the place with Dahyun. Sana was elated when she realized that Dahyun unconsciously fought for her. Dahyun isn’t a coward and afraid as she thinks herself might be. She is brave without her even knowing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… You have to see all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for standing up for me. The truth already came out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a relief, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re with me.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked happily towards their place with smiles on their faces. As if half of Sana’s burden faded away and Dahyun became her safe haven.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to have a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know a convenience store nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when I first saw you,” Sana said.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it in the park?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I saw you and Thunder the day I was about to kill myself. The girl at the cashier helped me to find you.”  she smiled</p><p> </p><p>They entered a convenience store with happy faces and Sana saw the girl at the cashier who was looking weirdly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Momo.” Sana greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, you seem happy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am thankful. If you didn’t save me that night by giving me Thunder, I wouldn’t experience this happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder?”</p><p> </p><p>“That cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! How is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s at home, lazing around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you. My drinking offer still stands if ever you need someone to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take note of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun approached them with cat food on her hand, “Hey Sana, can we buy some of this for Thunder?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, isn’t she that girl…” Momo said as she looked at their intertwined hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I was that girl who previously hurt the cat. Sorry for the trouble I caused.” Dahyun bowed in apology.</p><p> </p><p>“She changed now.” Sana smiled</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you two will be happy for a long time with Thunder.”</p><p> </p><p>Their happiness lasted for a few months before all fell apart again.</p><p> </p><p>There is this saying that if one person lacks self-love, then that person will try to suffice the love they are lacking with other people’s love. And this is the case for Sana.</p><p> </p><p>After a few months of being together, Sana finally got the idea that Dahyun is for her. She would kiss Dahyun, She would hug Dahyun, She would pour all her love with Dahyun and Dahyun just let her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me return the favour. You saved me.” Dahyun would always tell her and Sana would always reply, “No, you did save me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're my shelter from the storm.”</p><p> </p><p>But due to past experience of Dahyun, all she knows is how to take the pain from other people… She doesn’t know how to receive and give love away. She loathed herself, even more, every time she receives love from other people. When one experience so much hurt for the longest time, experiencing comfort will make them uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun had issues with her self-worth. Sana knows about it. However, Sana has her own issues as well. When one lacks self-love, no matter how one loves a person, it wouldn’t work out.</p><p> </p><p>So, when Sana said “I love you.” to her while they were kissing, Dahyun gasped and Sana used this opportunity for her tongue to run over Dahyun's mouth. When Sana's hand went below her waistband, she panicked. All Dahyun could do was stop and sit down. </p><p> </p><p>Sana collected her breaths and asked, "What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't…" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you not love me?" </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun couldn’t say it back and could only utter, “I’m sorry… I’m too broken to love and be loved.”</p><p> </p><p>And that would always frustrate Sana. Imagine giving all her love and attention to Dahyun just to receive nothing. Sana was expecting too much. She gives her world to Dahyun and she wants Dahyun’s world in return. She started to get jealous when Dahyun decided to work at the music store again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come back to that store again? You know he’s there!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Sana, but we’re not together right now. I’m just working there. Learning about music instruments is my passion and that is my music store, to begin with. You can’t always carry my load. I don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, I love you. If you love me, give up and quit working there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just tell me what to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can and I would!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, what’s the difference between you and him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all if you’re with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m with you now, isn’t that enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying… I did everything for you. Do you even love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, when you love someone you don’t have the right to ask for something in return. You love someone because that’s how you feel. Love is something you give voluntarily.”</p><p> </p><p>And Dahyun’s next words were enough to stop Sana’s breath. “I’m leaving. Thanks for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>That struck Sana with a realization that Dahyun isn’t her’s.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun went back to the music store and resumed working with her ex-boyfriend. Sana would always see the man pampering Dahyun with gifts and affection.</p><p> </p><p>“He changed for good.” Dahyun would tell her every time she would try to convince the girl to go back to her.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, she found Dahyun all bruised up at the park. Sana immediately ran towards her and hugged her tight as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>“Sana, you’re right. He will never change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god! He did this to you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Sana took Dahyun to her apartment and tended to her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll protect you." Sana watched Dahyun sleep and wiped her tears away. </p><p> </p><p>“Thunder, I’m so angry right now. Please look after Dahyun for awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana went towards the music store and punched the living daylights out of the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch!" he yelled</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you managed to get the girl back, you’ll lose her again if you keep on treating her like trash.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun woke up with the cat curled on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Thunder, I think I need some help.”</p><p> </p><p>When Sana went back to her apartment, she found a letter on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dearest Sana,</p><p>You’re an angel, I am thankful you have found me and most importantly I am sorry for hurting you and Thunder but I am hurting too. I loved him for too long, and I’ve been hurt for too long as well. The more I stay in this town, the more I won’t move on from my past. Thus, I decided to leave. I decided to enter a rehabilitation program for victims of abuse in the city. I want to heal. I want to love you, I really do but the more time passes, the more I think I am not worthy to receive any love from other people, especially yours. Everybody's hurting, everybody’s going through it. As I take my leave, don’t ever give up. I hope we meet again when we’re both better and sorted out our own inner issues.</p><p>Sana, this is how I will live my tomorrow. Learning how to love myself and to be loved by other people. Sana, I want you to live your tomorrow not blaming yourself for things you didn’t do. My absence isn’t your fault, it’s my choice.</p><p>-D.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Sana dried her tears then looked at Thunder and heaved a sigh, “You won’t leave me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few weeks of Dahyun’s absence, she got a call from the veterinary clinic that they found Thunder’s owner. And Sana… she’s back again at the spiral of her depression and anxiety. Her panic attacks came back.</p><p> </p><p>“I REFUSED TO GIVE THUNDER!” Sana yelled and threw her phone away. She hugged Thunder tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“First Dahyun and now you? For a moment I thought I was already picking up the pieces of my life, it’s still falling apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will you live your tomorrow, Thunder?”</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, I'll Live or Run Away. </p><p>How to overcome my tomorrow if I am hurting a lot? </p><p>Words of wisdom pass through my ears </p><p>As if they mean nothing. </p><p>As if I don't understand a single word they say</p><p>I feel so detached on a sea of people </p><p>I've been scared of crowded places</p><p>They make me feel lonely</p><p>As if no one understands</p><p>As if my voice does not matter</p><p>I want to speak freely</p><p>But I stutter and my voice won't come out</p><p>I flush, I shake, I sigh</p><p>What's the purpose of being here? </p><p>In a dreamless life, I want to be gone. </p><p>I want to live a meaningful dream. </p><p>I want to believe in myself. </p><p>I want to face my tomorrow feeling at ease. </p><p>So tell me, how will you live your tomorrow? </p><p>Cause I want a tomorrow with no sorrow. </p><p> </p><p>She found herself standing at the convenience store as Momo was about to close up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana?” Momo saw Sana look like the first time she saw her before.</p><p> </p><p>Miserable, empty and lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Does your drinking offer still stand?” Sana asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, come in.” Momo opens the store door again and puts up the closed sign as they both enter.</p><p> </p><p>“You look unhappy,” Momo said as she gave a drink to Sana and sat in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, I think I can’t live anymore.” Sana cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun left me to go to rehab and now, Thunder’s owner is taking her. I am all alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone, I am here. You’ve got a friend in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll leave me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am always here at the store.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel sad. I think I'll kill myself again. "</p><p> </p><p>" Sana, you're just running away again. Face your tomorrow and let happiness unfold right in front of your eyes. "</p><p> </p><p>"Will I ever be happy again?" </p><p> </p><p>“Take a look at Dahyun and Thunder’s perspective, Dahyun went to rehab to heal and be a better person for you. And don’t you think Thunder wants to see her owner again? You’ll finally know what Thunder’s real name is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know Momo, I’m so confused.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep this off. If you made up your mind about Thunder, here's my number and give me a call. I’ll be with you when you give Thunder  to her owner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, how will you live your tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will live my tomorrow by doing the best I can in the present time.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Sana slept with Thunder on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, Momo’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, she gave a call to the veterinary clinic that she will give Thunder to her owner and a call to Momo to accept her support.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, it’s going to be okay. Thunder would like this to happen.” Momo consoled her as they went to the veterinary clinic.</p><p> </p><p>Sana saw Dr Yoo Jeongyeon waiting for her arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about the other night, Jeongyeon,” Sana said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand how you feel.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana looked at Thunder and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Thunder!” she exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Doctor Yoo Jeongyeon spoke, “Are you ready to meet her owner?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked at Thunder and Momo. Momo gave her a nod and a pat on her back to know she’s doing the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>As they opened the door inside the doctor’s office, they saw someone crying and a familiar girl consoling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Son Chaeyoung, here’s your cat.” Jeongyeon showed Sana with Thunder on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu!” A girl named Chaeyoung owns the cat.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu? That's Thunder's real name?</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung ran towards the cat and looked at Sana as if asking for her permission to carry her cat.</p><p> </p><p>“M-May I?” Sana looked at Chaeyoung’s eyes, it was filled with longing and tears. Sana finally nodded and let go of the cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung hugged the cat and kissed its forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana?” The other girl in the room breaks Sana’s trance.</p><p> </p><p> It was her friend from the university, Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s been a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for bringing back our baby Tzuyu to my girlfriend and me.” Mina smiled at Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re welcome. Please take c-care of her. Don’t lose her again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come here, you!” Mina gave Sana a hug and said words that made Sana smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your number so you can visit our baby Tzuyu again.”</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY?” Sana’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and please, don’t be a stranger and keep in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Sana, while she was talking with Mina, Momo already got Doctor Yoo Jeongyeon’s number.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Thunder’s real name is Tzuyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu, what a befitting name for someone as free as thunder.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked out of the clinic, Sana looked at Momo and said, “Thanks for being here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Thanks for bringing me here. I think I am having a love life soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo showed her Dr Yoo Jeongyeon’s calling card. Sana shook her head and said, “So, this is why you know this clinic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame me, I’ve been crushing on her since forever but I don’t have any pets so I have no purpose to go here. You gave me one.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Momo. You gave me a new purpose in life.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“To heal.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana started to see her doctor again and attended her CBT sessions. It was a rocky road to recovery, she kept on falling apart but she made it. </p><p> </p><p>"I am not alone in this battle." </p><p> </p><p>After a few years, she received a message from her mailbox, it was a letter from Dahyun stating she’s finally out of the rehabilitation centre. Dahyun's new home address was written on the letter. She finally found Dahyun’s location after searching for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Dearest Sana,</p><p>I made it out of the rehabilitation centre. I finally feel better. Though I still have many issues, I can handle them well now. I have learned that my self-worth doesn’t rely on what other people think about me, but it’s about how I think about myself. I’m sorry I hurt you in the past. I hope you are doing better now.</p><p>P.S. I love you.</p><p>-D.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s last words made Sana cry, but not because she’s sad. But because Dahyun finally said what she’s been longing to hear. Even though, in writing…</p><p> </p><p>‘She loves me too.’ Sana cried in joy as she held the letter close to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Sana made up her mind. She’s ready to see Dahyun. She’s ready to love again, but this time, she finally learns how to love herself. She learns that love isn’t about 100% for the other, love is all about 50%. </p><p> </p><p>50% for yourself and 50% for the other.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t love someone 100%... It’s controlling, obsessive and not right.</p><p> </p><p>You have to leave something for yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Respect doesn’t only come from other people but also within ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>Sana found herself standing in front of Dahyun’s door. She breathes in and breathes out before knocking, but when Dahyun opened the door, her breath stuck on her throat. Dahyun looks so lively. More radiant.</p><p> </p><p>More and more…</p><p> </p><p>Like love.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," </p><p> </p><p>‘You look much better…’ Sana thought to herself but those words came out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same thing.” Dahyun finally said with her tears threatening to fall in her eyes. She finally sees the person that she misses for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s visit Tzuyu today.” Sana casually said as if they were never apart from the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun, on the other hand, felt a little jealous from the new name she heard, “Tzuyu?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana saw this and smiled, “Thunder’s real name.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, y-you already found her o-owner?” Dahyun asked in relief and Sana walked closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“And I already found mine. "</p><p> </p><p>Sana gave Dahyun a piece of paper and Dahyun read it, " P. S. I still love you too. " </p><p> </p><p>“Sana…” Dahyun’s tears finally fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, I finally know how I will live my tomorrow.” Sana gave her a lingering kiss before she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to live my tomorrow with you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that's how they chose to live their tomorrow. Right with each other, right for each other. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forever, We'll Stay Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I’ve kept a dark deep secret for a long time. I’ve been a blank sheet of paper tainted with blood. That’s how I felt. I felt invisible and wounded. There are times topic of abuse would come into the surface but I don’t want to talk about it. I was anxious about coming forward and keeping my life private. I thought I will never be able to say things that need to be said but there’s never going to have enough time and space to be able to put into words the hell that I’ve gone through.</p><p> </p><p>I was trapped in an abusive relationship for the longest time. He loved me first, so I did too. But then, he hurt me and I couldn’t stay away. Every time he said he would change for the better, I believed him. I was patient, I was forgiving and most importantly, I was blind. But then I realized, there’s no point for a woman to change a man who doesn’t even try to change. I tried to seek help but they didn’t believe me.</p><p> </p><p>He’s a respectable man with no flaws. I’m at fault.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he started to blame me for why he was hurting me, and I believed him. He did not only managed to hurt me physically and emotionally, but he managed to hurt my self-worth too as a woman and as a person. No one would ever love me as he does.</p><p> </p><p>I became angry. I was furious. But I am scared of him. Most importantly, I hated myself more than anyone else. How come vulnerability became my weakness? I couldn’t fight because I was vulnerable. So, I started to hate everything vulnerable including animals. Everything vulnerable must learn how to defend themselves. It’s a message from me to myself that I couldn’t even apply in me and that frustrates me more. They said if you’re hurt too much, you’ll bleed on another.</p><p> </p><p>I thought I’m going to experience hurt in life forever until I saw that black cat at the park… Then I met Sana. The angel who saved me from hell. The person I hurt a lot. The person who forgives me. The person who loves me even though I am broken.</p><p> </p><p>I went to rehabilitation to heal myself and be worthy of Sana’s love and give the love she deserves. My break up from my previous relationship is a doorway for my another relationship and this time, it’s much better...It’s perfect.</p><p> </p><p>I’m glad that I don’t have to live holding this in silence anymore. It’s been a long time to come to this point to realize that my life is good. I’ve spent what it feels like a lifetime having my voice silence and I’m not going to let that happen anymore. Surrounding myself with Sana helps me a lot.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw Sana on my door and when she kissed me and said, “I want to live my tomorrow with you.” I thought I was dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>Do I deserve to be this happy?</p><p> </p><p>“Just tomorrow?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever’s a long time, but we’ll try our best.” and she smiled at me and looked at me as if her world revolves around me.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” I said the words that she deserves to hear and gave her enough memory to remember it by kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Something I initiated for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw the sparks on her eyes, that was enough to make my day.</p><p> </p><p>‘I wish you’ll never change.’ because the love I know always change.</p><p> </p><p>My days started to be filled with Sana. We always make time to visit Tzuyu, Thunder’s real name. Since that cat was the way for Sana and me to meet each other. Tzuyu would always run towards me and ask to be pet.</p><p> </p><p>Something that would make Sana jealous.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Tzuyu likes you more than she likes me.” Sana would always pout playfully and I would always kiss those away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous?” </p><p> </p><p>“Depends on who am I jealous at.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve heard that before.” I giggled and pinched her nose.</p><p> </p><p>We heard someone walks-in towards the room. It was Mina, Sana’s friend from her university.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry I’m late, I was at work. Chaeyoung said Sana came here with her girlfriend. Is it you? Wow, you’re pretty!” she interrogated me and looked closely at my face.</p><p> </p><p>Am I ready to be someone else’s girlfriend again? What if she changes too? What if she hurt me?</p><p> </p><p>I was still stuck on my thoughts when Sana answered her friend’s query.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s my girlfriend! Now stop scaring her!” Sana pouted and tugged me in her arms securely.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened again, it was Chaeyoung with snacks on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the noise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaengie, Sana doesn’t want me to talk with her girlfriend!” Mina whined and Chaeyoung put the snacks on the table and kissed her, “Awww, Minari…You know, Dahyun here is my friend already. Right, dubu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Chaeng.” I grinned</p><p> </p><p>“DUBU?! CHAENG?! You have a pet name for each other?! The nerve!” Sana complained</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Sana, you look cute when you’re frustrated.” I smiled and patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Only for my girlfriend.” Sana smiled and hugged me tightly.</p><p> </p><p>When we went back to my apartment, I couldn’t help but think about what happened awhile ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong Dahyun?” she asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, am I your girlfriend? We haven’t talked about this.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana was caught off guard and started to look around and fidget her fingers, “S-Sorry...I-I...I just t-thought that you a-are since we p-practically do e-everything that people in a relat-tionship does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-We hold hands… w-we date...we k-kissed…w-we made l-love...”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, can I call you my girlfriend too?”</p><p> </p><p>“YES!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana made me happy. For seven years, we manage to keep our relationship strong. We decided to move in together too. And people started to ask us things…</p><p> </p><p>We were having a double date with our friend Momo and Dr Yoo Jeongyeon until Sana choked on her food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” I immediately gave her a glass of water and wiped her face with a tissue, “Let me cut that for you.” I proceeded to get her fork and knife to cut her steak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, dishgushting shet… Why are you two so sweet?” Momo huffed as she chewed her steak and smack Jeongyeon’s arms, “Yah! Yoo Jeongyeon! Cut my steak too!” Momo whined and glared at Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon made faces, “You have hands to cut it yourself, Momoring.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did I even marry you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m hot and you love me…” Jeongyeon smugly stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of marriage, why are you two not yet married?”</p><p> </p><p>And it was my time to choke on my drink.</p><p> </p><p>I coughed and I saw Sana looked at me and immediately gave me a pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, baby?” she asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly… My mind was filled with doubts. I was suddenly scared with the word ‘marriage’. </p><p> </p><p>That night when we go home, I saw Sana staring at me intensely at the couch. I looked at her and suddenly, she aggressively kissed me. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sana…” When her lips reached my neck, I was able to utter some words.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter?” I gasped as her hand went inside my shorts. She stopped to look at me in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun,” she called out, “Why aren’t we married?”</p><p> </p><p>And that adds to my tension and suddenly I became anxious and avoidant. I stood up immediately as if her touches were a fire that burns my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana… let’s talk about this some other time. I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>I went to the bedroom without waiting for her, when I looked back, I saw Sana looking down and heaving a sigh on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I enjoyed my freedom for the longest time, I feel like that word would just imprison me again. What if Sana would have a change of heart? What if she leaves me? What if I am not enough?</p><p> </p><p>I started to avoid Sana every time she would mention marriage and anything about the future.</p><p> </p><p>We were watching a movie inside our room on her tab and laughing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, you’ve been hiding behind my back ever since the movie started…” I giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s scary! Why are we even watching this with lights off?” she complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It was your idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...it’s just…” she buried her face on my nape, “Dahyun?”</p><p> </p><p>I adjusted my position to look at her, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” I kissed her forehead and cuddled with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to spend my life with you forever…”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sana…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get married?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were filled with love and affection. I do not want to hurt her again by turning her down, so I did what I always do to distract her and keep her mind at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s talk about it some other time.”</p><p> </p><p>I held her face in my hand and caressed it softly, “I’m so in love with you and it hurts me to think of days I won’t be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The day when you will leave me… when you will finally lose interest in me…</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to please you no matter how long it takes.” my hands traced the curves of her body and our mouths molded together as if we’re so right for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Then we spent our nights kissing, showering each other with affections, declarations of love and screams of making love until we no longer have voices to speak properly the next day.</p><p> </p><p>We spent the next days on comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>I saw Sana’s eyes filled with questions, her actions were asking for answers but she chose to look at me in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Until one day, she can no longer take to be silent anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sana asked me to have a dinner date with her in a fancy restaurant. Sana was all dressed to impressed. She was quite fidgety and nervous as her hands always check her skirt’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful today,”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks, I tried,”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, angel?” I asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she told me.</p><p> </p><p>I kissed her and told her the same thing, “You know I do too…”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Sana was becoming restless and that worried me a lot. Something is up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, spill… You’re worrying me.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled deeply and exhaled with her eyes closed to calm herself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun… It’s been years since we’ve been together. I’ve seen you get hurt from your past relationship and I promise to you I will stay by your side and won’t do the same. I want to protect you and keep you with me forever…”</p><p> </p><p>It was my turn to be nervous when I saw the tiny box on her hand with two rings inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m saying is that... Dahyun, please marry me?” her voice was filled with anxiousness. I tried to divert the topic again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana… let’s talk about this some other time. The night is still young!” I said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding this topic for a long time.” Sana frowned and her eyes landed on her glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Sana, my angel…i-it’s not that...” I looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was quiet until she spoke again, “Dahyun, do you not want me anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>Her face was filled with hurt and self-doubts.</p><p> </p><p>I realized that my actions were damaging Sana’s self-worth. Something that was previously done to me and I felt so horrible.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t deserve her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, I love you but I can’t marry you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not enough?” Sana asked as tears were threatening to spill on her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear, no… Don’t say that,” I wiped her tears with my hands. She backed away and I was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, why can’t you marry me?” she was hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s stop.”</p><p> </p><p>We were both hurt.</p><p> </p><p>That night, we slept facing our backs with each other.</p><p> </p><p>I’m no good for her.</p><p> </p><p>I visited my friend Chaeyoung the next day to ask for a piece of advice.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you were saying you broke up?” Chaeyoung shockingly said, “Are you insane, Dahyun?!”</p><p> </p><p>“She broke up with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did she say why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I couldn’t marry her.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?! WHY?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid she would lose her interest at me and leave me in the future,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, take a look at it now. She broke up with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, do you even plan your future with Sana on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your long term intention, dubs? You can’t stay to be a commitment-phobe forever. You’ve been with each other for seven years, of course, Sana would ask for something more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just stay together forever without getting married?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re practically asking Sana to spend her whole life with a single person…She might feel not secure about your future together.”</p><p> </p><p>“What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust Sana...If she’s the one for you, everything would work out...and besides, you two practically does everything that a married couple would do.”</p><p> </p><p>And Chaeyoung’s phone rang, “Oh, Minari…A bookshelf? Yeah? I’ll be right up. Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I got to go. Mina is asking me to come at IKEA to buy some furniture for our new home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see yourself with Mina forever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, that’s why I marry her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marriage is not easy… Sana and I technically shared everything. From our house, personal stuff, our problems, kisses, good sex and good memories. Thinking about Chaeyoung’s word, she’s right. Sana and I are practically married, but why am I hesitating? Maybe because I fear the risks and vulnerability that comes along marriage.</p><p> </p><p>When I get home, I saw Sana at the kitchen table browsing on her laptop and Tzuyu hopping around the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Meow…” the cat purred as it jumped off the counter to be pet by me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tzuyu…” I rubbed my thumb on the cat’s face and smiled, I looked at Sana, she was quietly observing every move I make.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana…” I called out her name, “Did you eat already?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded slowly and asked me with the softest voice, “Have you?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was with Chaeng. Chaeng and Mina seem to be busy moving furniture to their new home. That explains why Tzuyu is having a sleepover here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… Mina asked me for a favour and besides, I love it when Tzuyu is around...It makes me remember about the old times.” she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” we both said to each other in sync.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s my fault! I shouldn’t act that way when you rejected me… I should respect your decisions. If you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine… We could just live together without marrying and…” she rambled and my heart broke a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve much better, Sana.” I looked down and she caressed my face,</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what it’s all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, how could you say that when you’re the best for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“All I do is hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true! You make me happy. I was afraid you don’t want me anymore,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear Sana… how could I lose my interest with you when you’re all I ever think about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re both silly,” then we laughed together.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are we now?” she asked</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I want my future wife to tell me that…” I said and I saw her eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, where's your ring?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s on the drawer and… wait I’ll get it… fuck… holy shit… is this really happening? Can you slap me in the face or something to know if this is a dream?” she phased back and forth restlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, come here.” I held her arm and she looks like she’s ready to be slapped hard and I just smiled and gave her a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, my dear angel, how could I slap you like that when all I ever think of is kiss away all your worries and fears?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, are you really going to marry me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you look for the number of pizza delivery? I would like to have one,” I said and looked at the confuse Sana and her opened laptop, “And Sana, you can stop googling why your partner doesn’t want to marry you because I would.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana was smiling with tears on her eyes, “Baby, you won’t regret this.”</p><p> </p><p>When the pizza came, Sana was still crying as she munched her slice of pizza and all I could do is take photos of her cute face and listen to her cute whines. </p><p> </p><p>“If you continue doing that, I would really kiss you!” she threatened.</p><p> </p><p>With the lowest voice I spoke, “Then kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>And as expected of Sana, she gave me more than a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A day after, Chaeyoung sent me a text… “Dubs, this shit is taller than me!”, complaining about the huge book-shelf delivered on her new home.</p><p> </p><p>Author’s POV</p><p> </p><p>After a week, Sana and Dahyun called their friends to gather together and announce their new relationship status.</p><p> </p><p>“This buffet is delicious! But what’s the occasion?” Momo asked as she munched her food, then Jeongyeon was signalling something to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got some sauce on your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you remove it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have hands to remove it yourself,” Jeongyeon said casually.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Momo saw Sana and Dahyun whispering something with each other. She must have heard what they’re talking about and just casually sipped her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Dishgashting shet… how sweet you could be?” Momo rolled her eyes and Jeongyeon laughed out loud, “Then, do you still want me to be sweet like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re good as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting married?” Jeongyeon asked the Saida couple.</p><p> </p><p>“About that…” Sana was speaking until Mina cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way, Sattang, you proposed again?” Mina said incredulously as she shook her friend, “I admire your guts!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, dubs! Is this why you sent me that fucking ‘taller-than-me’ book-shelf last week?!” Chaeyoung punched Dahyun’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW, YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?!” Momo said loudly and they all looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo!” Sana put her palms on her face and Dahyun looked at Momo incredulously, “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard both of your whispers… A secret marriage, huh? Ewww, so sweet. Yuck.” Momo cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“SECRET MARRIAGE?!” Mina and Chaeyoung asked shockingly in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls… calm down. Let us explain!”</p><p> </p><p>“THIS INFORMATION IS A BOMB!” </p><p> </p><p>“So, tell us… Are you really married?” Jeongyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we got married three days ago.” Sana took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t invite us?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We just went to the city hall to get my voter’s ID when Sana dragged me on the councillor’s room to get a civil wedding,” Dahyun explained on behalf of her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Sana… “ The table was quiet as they looked at the orange-haired girl with eyes filled with admiration “...you really are something.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… how was the honeymoon?” Mina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Sana snarled</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s how you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dishgashting shets!” Momo yelled as she put the entire slice of cake on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, Chaeyoung...Can we borrow Tzuyu for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! We have more furniture to move anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>After that chaotic and fun event with their friends, Sana and Dahyun decided to stroll on the park where they first met with Tzuyu on Dahyun’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“She sleeps like a log,” Sana looked at the cat who was sleeping soundly as Dahyun hummed her a tune, “Is that a new song you wrote? Sana asked Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sing it with words for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“🎵🎵🎵...You make me feel special. No matter how the world brings me down. Even when hurtful words stab me. I smile again 'cause you’re there. That’s what you do. Again, I feel special. One moment I feel like I’m nothing at all. Like no one would notice if I were gone. But then when I hear you calling me. I feel loved, I feel so special 🎵🎵🎵…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana… Thank you for making me feel special.” Dahyun said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Sana giggled when she looked at Dahyun’s serious face, “It’s nothing, you know that I’d die for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Dahyun glared at Sana and Sana held her hand in return, “Dahyun, thank you for marrying me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun shrugged, “I’ll marry you again if you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stay with me forever?” Sana asked and Dahyun showed off the ring on her finger, “Forever, we’ll stay together.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu yawned and looked at the two tiredly, ‘Fucking humans and their affections…’ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>